


Suds

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Dangerous When Wet. Jack's not the only one who can implement a plan of attack.





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Abuse of an innocent '97 Dodge Ram quadcab? Heh. ;-)  


* * *

Jack pulled into his driveway, parked his truck and shut off the engine, but didn't get out. 

Daniel unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door handle. He stopped with his hand on the handle when he noticed Jack was staring straight ahead. He looked out the windshield but couldn't see anything that would capture Jack's attention so fully. His curiosity and puzzlement betrayed in his voice, Daniel asked, "Jack? What's wrong?" 

Jack turned to look at Daniel, who had a puzzled frown furrowing his brow. "Huh? Oh. This truck is disgustingly dirty." 

Daniel looked out the windshield again, this time focusing on the hood of the Dodge. Wow. That is disgusting. So that's what Jack was staring at. "It's a nice day, we should wash it," Daniel suggested. 

It was the middle of June and warm outside, a nice change from the mission they had just returned from. P3X-282 had been a planet covered with forest for as far as SG-1 could see and a range of mountains in the distance, cold, and very wet, much like the rain forests of the Pacific Northwest. There were signs that the planet was inhabited, but SG-1 had not encountered any natives. The Stargate was quite far north, and Jack had joked that maybe the natives flew south for the winter. When General Hammond had released SG-1 on three days downtime it had been a relief to find clear skies, sun and heat topside. 

Jack smiled at Daniel, "Yeah. C'mon, I'll grab the soap and bucket." 

"And sponges," Daniel reminded as he slid out of the truck. 

"Well, duh. Besides, they're in the bucket," Jack informed him after he had gotten out of the truck and stood rolling up his window. 

Jack went to rummage through the garage for the soap, bucket and sponges while Daniel retrieved the groceries from the back seat and carried them into the house. Daniel deposited everything on the kitchen counter and tossed his keys next to the coffee pot. He put away everything that belonged in the refrigerator and freezer and left the rest on the counter. That could wait until later. 

Jack was just shutting the garage door with the bucket and bottle of soap in hand as Daniel came down the front steps into view. Jack smiled and set the supplies on top of the stepstool he had already brought out of the garage. 

While Jack poured soap into the bucket, Daniel went to turn on the water and drag the hose over to the Dodge. Daniel handed the hose to Jack when he held out his hand. "Thanks for helping me wash the truck, Danny," Jack said, filling the bucket with water. 

"No problem, Jack," Daniel smiled. 

Jack thoroughly sprayed the Dodge then grabbed a sponge, lightly smacking Daniel on the ass as he walked past. Daniel glared at his grinning lover and fished the other sponge out of the sudsy water. Jack would have been very afraid if he'd seen the wicked consideration on Daniel's face. 

Daniel turned to the Dodge. Jack was already scrubbing the hood, whistling that song from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, "Hi Ho, It's Off to Work We Go" or something like that, to himself. Daniel briefly marveled that he was on key. 

Daniel considered his options. He could wash one of the sides or the roof. It would be too annoying to fight over the hose if he washed the back while Jack was washing the front. 

Making his decision, Daniel made his way to the passenger side. He wanted to wait a while before getting 'revenge' on his lover. He smirked to himself as he crouched to wash the front fender and wheel. 

As Daniel was washing the front door, Jack called, "Heads up." He turned to look at the other man and saw Jack had the hose in hand. Daniel moved to stand behind Jack to make sure he didn't get wet, and Jack sprayed off the hood, windshield, and passenger side. 

Daniel smiled, "Thanks, Jack." He quickly swiped the front fender and door again, as that had been the dirtiest part, before moving to the rear half-door. Jack was scrubbing the front tire on the driver's side when Daniel picked up the hose to rinse off the his side. He moved around the front to the driver's side. Jack paused in his whistling and looked at him questioningly. Daniel merely smiled in response and wet the roof again, and Jack went back to work on the wheel. 

Daniel dropped the hose and dunked his sponge in the bucket again. He grinned like a fiend as he climbed over the tailgate into the bed. He had his face composed as he walked to the cab, just in case Jack looked up at him. He quickly washed the roof, then asked, "Jack, will you hand me the hose?" 

"Yeahsureyoubetcha," Jack answered as he stood. He dropped his sponge in the bucket before carrying out the request. He handed his lover the hose then stood off to the left of the truck so he wouldn't get sprayed. 

Daniel made sure there was no soap left on the roof—Jack would be pissed if the soap dried—then turned the hose on his lover. 

Jack yelped, from the cold water and indignation. Daniel threw down the hose when Jack declared, "You are *so* dead!" 

Daniel vaulted over the right side of the Dodge and hit the ground running as Jack came around the front, grabbing the soaked sponge when he dashed by the bucket. Rounding the corner into the back yard, Daniel looked behind him to see how close Jack was. His eyes widened when he saw the dripping sponge. Oh crap. He looked back once more, skidding around the corner and back into the driveway. Jack was gaining on him. 

His very wet lover, whose clothes were clinging *very* nicely, was chasing him, intent on catching him. Knowing Jack as he did, maybe Jack chasing him with a sponge wasn't such a bad thing after all. Alright colonel, I'll let you catch me. But not yet. 

Daniel laughed as he ran by the truck, making Jack grin. Danny was *so* gonna get it. But later. Jack had other plans for when he caught his archaeologist. 

Jack chased Daniel around the house twice more before he finally tackled Daniel in the back yard. Jack launched himself at Daniel and caught him about the waist, gripping him tight, as he was twisting to take the brunt of their fall. 

Daniel yelped in surprise as he felt Jack grasp him around the waist and then felt them falling. Jack hit the ground rolling with a distinct thud and a grunt, Daniel on top of him. 

As they rolled over each other, Daniel fleetingly thought that Jack was much better at breaking falls than the ground and that he should try to fall on Jack more often. They finally came to a stop with Jack on top. 

Jack pinned a laughing Daniel to the ground and shoved the sponge down the back of his lover's t-shirt. Daniel gasped when Jack pressed on the sponge, sending cold water squishing out, soaking the back of his shirt and running down his sides. Daniel squirmed and tried to throw Jack off him, but Jack wasn't giving in so easily. He fished the sponge out of Daniel's shirt and tossed it aside before flipping Daniel over underneath him and diving in for a ravenous kiss. 

Daniel responded eagerly, grabbing Jack's head and twining his fingers in the wet spiky hair. Their tongues battled, moving from Daniel's mouth to Jack's and back again before they had to break away or suffocate. 

Jack stared down at Daniel for a moment, both of them panting, then pushed Daniel's shirt up his chest and latched onto a rosy nipple. Daniel squeak. Jack suckled the little nub, which quickly had his lover writhing in the most distracting way. Jack nipped the peaked nub, drawing a gasp from Daniel, and soothed it with his tongue. Jack broke away and kissed both nipples before tackling Daniel's zipper. 

Daniel stopped him and said, "Jack, what about the neighbors?" 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Johansen is 85 and deaf as a post, and Rowan likes to watch." 

"What?!" Daniel shrieked, looking over to Mrs. Rowan Pierson's house. 

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry, Rowan drug Adam off to Bora Bora. They won't be back 'til late next week." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, Daniel, really." 

Daniel slumped in relief. "Oh good." He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know, I hear Bora Bora's nice this time of year." 

"Yeah, me too," Jack agreed. "Now, where were we? Oh yes..." and Jack resumed his attack on Daniel's pants. He finally got the jeans undone and yanked them and the underwear off, mindful of Daniel's erection—he definitely didn't want to damage that. While Jack was peeling off his own clothes, Daniel tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it in the general direction Jack's clothes were flying. 

Jack dropped down on top of Daniel again and stole a quick kiss before he slid down Daniel's body and engulfed his erection. 

Daniel cried out and tried to keep his hips from thrusting himself deeper into that wet heat. His legs spread of their own accord to give Jack more room as the older man suckled him. 

Jack bobbed his head, swirling his tongue over the hard flesh, tracing little patterns to the music of his lover's moans. Sucking hard, Jack drew back until only the head remained in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around crown then tickled the spot on the underside just below the head, and Daniel cried out again. Suckling lightly, Jack probed the tiny slit and was rewarded with a few drops of salty fluid which he lapped up before pulling away. 

Jack laved and gently suckled each of Daniel's balls. His lover had his head thrown back, whimpering and fisting his hands in the grass. The sight was enough to make Jack take pity on his lover, until he remembered the drenching Daniel had given him. The memory was enough to firm his resolve. Letting the ball slip from his mouth, Jack trailed his tongue down Daniel's perineum. 

Daniel gasped, anticipation of Jack's next move washing through him. He moaned deep in his throat when he felt Jack's warm tongue flutter across his opening. Beyond all thought, driven by his pleasure and the need for more, Daniel wrapped his legs around Jack's shoulders and tried to pull him closer. 

Feeling Daniel's legs settle across his shoulders, Jack yielded to his lover and gave him what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's legs and slid his hands down from the knees to rest on the silky skin of his lover's inner thighs, then thrust his tongue inside Daniel's incredible heat. 

A strangled groan was wrenched from Daniel. Jack smiled. He fucked Daniel with his tongue and inhaled the strong scent of his lover's arousal. Daniel moaned, trying to thrust back onto Jack's tongue. 

Jack ran his hands up Daniel's flanks to his chest, then lightly raked his nails down Daniel's chest to his taut belly. Daniel whimpered and writhed, trying to get more of Jack inside him. Fingers spread on the flat stomach with his thumbs rubbing small circles on either side of Daniel's belly button, Jack withdrew his tongue then carefully took Daniel's legs off his shoulders and set them on the ground. 

Jack crawled up his lover's beautiful body and covered it with his own. He rested his forearms next to Daniel's head, threading his fingers into Daniel's long chestnut hair and claimed Daniel's lush lips for a sweet kiss. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, making the older man sigh happily. Jack aligned their erections and pressed his hips into Daniel's. 

Daniel gasped into Jack's mouth when their cocks touched, then lightly bit Jack's tongue and sucked it into his own mouth. He tightened his arms around Jack's neck and wrapped his legs about his waist, bringing his lover as close as possible. Jack moaned and began thrusting against him in earnest. Pleasure shot through Daniel and he broke off the kiss, arching fully into his lover. He trailed his tongue up Jack's jaw line and sucked on the hot spot just behind Jack's ear. 

Jack went wild. He thrust against Daniel hard and fast, trying to drive Daniel over the edge before he exploded himself. Feeling the fire burning along his nerves, Jack kissed Daniel's neck then bit down where neck met shoulder. Daniel screamed his release and came, bathing Jack's groin in searing heat. Jack thrust against him once, twice, three more times and came, screaming Daniel's name. 

Spent, both men collapsed, panting. When Jack had regained the use of enough brain cells to realize he must be squishing his lover, he rolled off him and settled at his side. Daniel snuggled closer and laid his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel and kissed his hair. Satiated, Jack watched the clouds drift by overhead as he stroked Daniel's side. 

Daniel was the first to regain his powers of speech. 

Completely sated and boneless, Daniel murmured, "Mmm, we should wash your truck more often." 

"Oh yeah."


End file.
